Meeting You
by InspirationalWriter
Summary: Where Akaito and Neru first met each other.


(A/N: So I'm not sure if anyone even cares but I took a hiatus because I got a skin disease (really bad allergic reaction) and it isn't all the way gone but I tried to write again. Excuse me if it's choppy and sucks but it's been 3-5 months I can't remember. XD)

10:13 P.M.

The digital clock read in big red letters.

Neru was sitting in her new apartment twiddling her fingers, worried, but to anyone who asked she'd probably deny it. Why was she worried? Her cat was missing... and it was raining, in New York. The streets weren't very crowded and there were a few cars, possibly getting back from night-shifts or whatever it may be. Neru started to think to herself, her cat always liked to run out, but would always come home before 8 PM so she could be cleaned up for the night. But it was already 2 hours past 8. Neru decided she should probably go find her cat herself so she got up and grabbed what she needed...

Umbrella? Where's my umbrella? Neru already changed into some blue rain boots and a matching blue rain coat but her blue umbrella was nowhere to be found. Did she lend it to someone? Neru barely got out of the house only for work so she usually let people borrow her umbrella in case they had to walk out somewhere. Neru thought back again... oh right! Earlier Haku, her neighbor had knocked on her door asking to use her umbrella. Haku was nice enough and polite so Neru agreed to give it to her, but she hasn't brought it back yet.

Neru huffed and decided this was for her cat and it'd be okay if she got a little rain on her. So grabbing nothing else but her phone and keys, which she put in her pants pocket, she headed out.

FLSH.

Was all she heard while she ran around town, the rain was hitting the pavement so hard, and so fast there was really no other way to explain the sound. Neru hadn't run into anybody yet, thank goodness, but she still couldn't find her cat. _Where would she have went?_ Is what Neru kept asking herself. She stopped to catch her breath and suddenly thought, of course! Her cat loved to play in the park, so she must be there!

Neru started running again when finally she came in sight with the park. She heard a meowing through the rain and she hurriedly ran over to the slide and found her cat... and a boy? The boy had her cat tucked into his hoodie and she could see her head poking out from the hoodie. Luckily there was shade over the playground so they wouldn't be hit from the rain.

"Excuse me, that's my cat." Neru spoke a little louder so her voice would cut through the rain sound.

The boy looked up at her and frowned.

"What took you so long? The cat could have died!" he asked in a low voice.

Neru was sick of standing so she climbed into the playground and bit back a snarky comment.

"She usually come back at 8 PM, I thought she wanted some freedom and I waited for her until 10, that's when I decided to go look for her." Neru spoke as calmly as possible, annoyed with the way he stared at her.

"You're pretty." The boy said with a smirk on his face.

Neru could only gape and say, "Gross, now give me my cat back, and thank you for taking care of her." But inside Neru was blushing and it probably showed on her cheeks.

The boy took out Neru's cat from his hoodie and handed it to her. Neru smiled and quickly grabbed it from his hands. Their hands brushed against each other and Neru swore she felt some kind of spark. Neru thanked the boy once again (although he had been a little rude at first and then called her pretty) and was getting up to leave. Suddenly she was pulled back down again by the boy.

"Yes?" Neru fought the urge to just scream WHAT DO YOU WANT? And instead patiently waited, gritting her teeth.

"Give me your phone number." the boy said with a smug look.

"No, I don't know you." _Creep._ Neru thought.

"Hey! I'm not a creep! I saved your cat! So give me your phone number!"

Neru blushed, she said that out loud? "Yep." he answered for her.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" she said before she thought anything else.

"You keep saying them out loud!"

The two bickered back and forth when he asked for her phone number again.

"I don't even know you." Neru retorted.

"My name's Akaito, I like spicy food, my favorite color is red, I'm single, I have A LOT of cousins, and I like you." Neru blushed at the last 3 words.

"If I give you my phone number, will you stop pestering me and let me go home?" Neru asked, impatient and just wanting to go home.

"Yeah!" The boy, no, Akaito quickly fished out his phone and started making a new contact. "What's your name?" he asked. "Neru." So in the moonlight, they exchanged phone numbers and were about to part when suddenly Neru grabbed Akaito's hand, to which he blushed, but then Neru excitedly said, "11:11 make a wish!"

So in the moonlight, the two made their wishes.

_I wish to fall in love._


End file.
